She Belongs to Clint Barton
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: While leading around some new S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Agent Maria Hill bumps into Natasha Romanoff, but has to inform all the newbies that she belongs to Clint Barton...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...this kinda vomited from my brain. And I mean that literally. This story is based off a dream I had, but a bit tidier. I understand that it's a bit ridiculous and bad, but whatever. I had to get it out there. Enjoy the short little oneshot!  
~PJA**

She Belongs to Clint Barton

"Hello, you must be the new recruits." Agent Maria Hill stood in front of a group of about seven twenty-six year old men, prepped up all clean, eager to get in to the main building, as they were currently waiting in the lobby. "My name is Agent Maria Hill. I'll be your guide today around the S.H.I.E.L.D. main building, preparing you for your first day on the job. Now, let's get started."

Maria led the group of recruits into the elevator, and they descended a couple floors before reaching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main base. The men were completely awed at everything they saw, and were constantly swiveling their heads to get a good look at everything.

"This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. main base. It's where we do most of the research and communications for our missions," Maria said.

The group meandered along, watching as the other agents did their work. Maria did her best to make sure the new agents didn't eavesdrop on any top secret mission work.

Soon, however, they ran into another agent.

"Oh, sorry, Maria, I didn't see you there," she said.

"It's alright."

"Leading around another group of newbies?"

"Yes, this one less rambunctious than the last." Maria turned to the group. "Everyone, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff, one of the best agents we have here. She knows about a dozen ways to kill you with a knife, a gun, and her bare hands."

Of course, the men weren't really listening to her that much; they were salivating over Natasha. Maria rolled her eyes; she had seen this before. All the male new agents immediately fell head-over-heels for Natasha, thinking she was sexy hot or something. Maria never really wanted to delve into those heads of theirs. And she would have to break it to them every single time. After Natasha had gone a good distance away, of course.

"Oh, don't even think about that. You don't know how many new agents we've lost that way. Besides. She belongs to Agent Clint Barton."

Immediately all seven of the newbies looked both crestfallen and confused. "Who's that?" one of them asked.

"I believe you know him better as Hawkeye."

That darkened the mood in the room. All the newbies knew Hawkeye, and how deadly he could be with an arrow.

"What do you mean 'She belongs to Agent Clint Barton'?"

"Well, their relationship isn't exactly a secret; they came out with it about a year ago. I don't think I've ever seen people more deeply in love. Therefore, Natasha belongs to Clint Barton. And I don't think Clint will like it very much if anyone tried to mess with his girl. Now, any questions?"

The agents were silent.

Maria smiled. "Good. Oh, look – there's Clint now!"

And sure enough, up ahead, there was Clint Barton. He was headed straight for Natasha. The agents watched as Clint snuck up behind her, swung her around to the other side to face him, hold her in his arms, lean her down, and kiss her. Maria thought this was all so sweet, but it was even sweeter knowing it was getting on the deepest nerves of the new agents.

Maria waited until the couple had moved on from in front of them before moving on. "Now, moving on. Next up is the medical wing, which is where you'll end up if you get on Clint's bad side…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And after a long wait, the second chapter for She Belongs to Clint Barton is finally here! I hope this lives up to y'all's expectations, and I'm sorry if it doesn't. Please enjoy, and don't forget to click on the little review button when you're done!  
****~PJA**

Chapter 2

Maria could hear the recruits whispering behind her as she led them around the building.

"How the heck could she belong to Clint Barton? How could she love _him_? I mean she is a _fine _figure of a woman but how could someone like her go for a man like…Barton?"

Maria mentally shook her head. Little did they know what was in store for them later in the tour.

She turned to face the recruits. "Next up we're going to bring you into the training room to watch some of our agents as they train for the next mission. Come. You'll see what you're up against."

Maria led the recruits into the spectator box to watch some of the agents train, and she could literally see some of their eyeballs boggle. Some of the kicks, flips and punches being demonstrated were moves executed only by some of their better agents, and that's why they were installed in the tour – to scare off the weaker ones and only bring in the best.

A smile crept its way onto Maria's face as she spotted a flash of bright red making its way into the mass of kicking limbs. She felt the eyes of the recruits boggle even further as they watched Natasha Romanoff kick, flip, and jab her way across the room, taking down everyone in her path.

Turning to the group of immature men, she was appalled to see some of them just about salivating. She snapped and told them to focus – they would need to know these moves. But she knew that would be just about useless. Their eyes were glued to Natasha – just like Clint, when he had first brought Natasha back to base, except, there was a difference; these men desired only her body, while Clint desired her. All of her. Her love, her everything. Maria almost smiled having the memories of those days brought back.

When Maria zoned back in, Natasha was standing in a room of fallen agents; she had won her way across the room. Maria could almost see cartoon hearts in the eyes of the recruits; they had hopelessly fallen, too. But then Natasha walked to the wall behind her and pulled back a hidden curtain, revealing a sign underneath: _Nobody messes with me_.

This was enough to close the mouths of the recruits. Maria smiled. Served them right.

And if that wasn't enough, someone else entered the training room, and that person just happened to be Clint Barton. Natasha's entire being brightened up seeing him, but it quickly faded into her emotionless façade. Despite her undying love for Clint, she knew he had come to "fight" her, purposely in front of the recruits, so that they might leave her alone.

Clint advanced on Natasha, but she returned it with a kick. He dodged and gave her a throw. Watching them, Maria had realized awhile back on these tours, was like watching a dance. They were just so perfect, knowing each other so well, like two bodies almost melded together, it really was like a dance. Circling around each other, trying to harden up the other, without hurting the other. Aiming for the weak spots, trying to get the other to not feel the pain so it would hurt less on a mission.

Eventually, the spar melded into a dance. Clint took her by both her arms, twirled her around a few times, and brought her close in his arms. He turned her to face him, and he brought his lips down upon hers, and gave her a slow, passionate, loving kiss. Maria knew that the recruits were bound to be disgusted or appalled, but Maria found it sweet every time. She never got tired of it.

Regrettingly, Clint drew away, looking Natasha straight in the eyes, full of love. Taking her by the waist, he lead her to the wall, and with his other hand he drew back a second curtain which he allowed them to read as the two lovers exited.

_And if you do, you deal with the wrath of the Hawk._

**A/N: Don't worry, guys! A third and final chapter is coming, too! It will be SOO much better than this one, I promise! Til then, submit a review, and be sure to check out my other stories!  
~PJA**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, guys...The long-awaited, FINAL CHAPTER of _She Belongs to Clint Barton_! I hope this lives up to y'alls expectations. Thank you SO SO MUCH for all your feedback! This has been great!  
****Remember to leave a review, PLEASE! Lemme know what you thought!  
****Hugs and love to the world's greatest fans!  
~PJA**

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, Maria Hill knew things were going to hell. They had left the training room, most of the men feeling somber. However, there was always the one that left feeling agitated and reckless, and undoubtedly, there was one of those today. The man was tall, muscular, unshaven, and had an air of "I will kill you if you mess with me." He was grumbling to the other men. He thought he was quiet enough that Maria couldn't hear, but she was a S. H. I. E. L. D. agent. Her ears had grown accustomed to hearing "soft" voices.

"I am going to do something about this," the burly man said. "There is _no way _she can love that man. They have to be putting on an act. They are _spies_, for God's sake! They lie for a living! When I see that woman, I'm gonna make a move, and make her come out of her shell."

Maria could tell that about half the group agreed with him, and half the group did not. She shook her head. This happened all the time, and it would always end the same way.

She led the group to the next stop on the tour, which just happened to be one of the more specialized rooms for missions. It was large, but smaller than the main base, more enclosed, and was lined wall to wall with computers and screens. Currently there was no one in the room, though only because there weren't any missions going on right now. The recruits filed into the room, and Maria began to point out what some of the computers were functioned to do.

However, right then was when Natasha decided to enter the room.

"Sorry, I think I left something of mine in here. I'm just gonna go and…"

That was when the large burly man took her and held her in his arms.

"Well, hello there," he said, trying to sound seductive. "Have we met? My name's Brendan. And you, hot stuff, need to go someplace with me." He began slowly drawing his index finger up Natasha's arm. "Maybe we could…"

"YOU! WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The next thing Brendan knew, he was socked on the jaw. His grip on Natasha loosened, and she broke free of him. The man's eyelids fluttered open to see a fuming Clint Barton standing in front of him. He did not look happy.

"I saw what you did there," Clint said, his voice full of venom. He leaned in closer to the other man's face. "And you will _not _do it again, understood?"

Brendan nodded, sweat appearing on his brow.

"And now," Clint's voice dropped to a low whisper. "_You will suffer the wrath of the Hawk_."

Brendan began to fear for his life, despite the fact that this man was four inches shorter than him.

Clint twisted the man's arm and flipped him onto the ground. The other recruits immediately backed another foot away. They were impressed and scared by the Hawk's strength. Brendan then got up again, only to be kicked in the chest by Clint. Brendan attempted to grab Clint's ankle, only for Clint to hop out of the way at the last second. The other man tried and tried to get back up, but Clint just kept on pushing him down. Eventually, he surrendered, but only after a fatal kick had been delivered to his balls.

Clint left the man moaning on the ground and slid next to Natasha, taking both his hands in hers. "I'm sorry, Nat. You know that it gets me every time."

"Clint," Natasha said, gazing into his eyes. "You know I have eyes only for you."

Maria smiled. This moment tugged at her heart every time. It seemed like it had the same effect as some of the recruits, too. But only some.

"Hang on a minute," one of them interjected. "'Every time'?"

"Yes, every time," Clint answered, snaking one of his arms around Natasha's waist. "You don't think this happens every time we bring in recruits?"

The assassins said no more. They simply did a one-eighty pivot and began their march out the door, their steps exactly in sync. Once they were a sizable distance away, they stopped, and Clint leaned in for another kiss.

It warmed Maria's heart to see them, but she knew she didn't want the recruits watching the two of them make out. She tapped the button on her communicator.

"We've got a recruit in here needing some medical attention. Please send in some agents to collect him," she said.

"_On it, Hill_," Fury buzzed back.

Maria and the recruits were on their way out just as the agents came in to collect Brendan. They watched as he was toted off to the medical wing.

She led the group back to the elevator, where they had first entered base. "I hope you've enjoyed your tour of headquarters. If you are still interesting in joining us, please fill out the forms we've sent to your homes. If not, please burn anything and everything that has to do with S. H. I. E. L. D. We'd like to keep our name off the radar." Maria pressed the button on the wall beside her, summoning the elevator. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and consider your options carefully."

The elevator dinged and slid open. The recruits filed in, and Maria heard one final muttered comment as they slid closed.

"I'm not risking getting close to anyone who belongs to Clint Barton."

Maria smirked as she walked away from the elevator, back to main base. It was good to know that they were getting into their thick skulls. However, now she had to prepare for the next group of recruits, who would be arriving in thirty minutes. Thankfully, this one was a group entirely of women. She would just have to remind them that Clint Barton belonged to Natasha Romanoff…

**A/N: And now...here come thanks!**

**Thank you to all my 63 followers, my 96 favoriters, and my 35 reviewers! Everything means SO MUCH to me, so thanks for sticking with me through this story; I'm sad to see you go! PLEASE make sure to check out my other stories (I SERIOUSLY SUGGEST YOU DO), and keep your tabs on me! I'm gonna be dishing out some new stuff REAL soon! Stay tuned, and peace out, guys! I love you!  
~PJA**


End file.
